


What You See Is What You Get

by Orianess



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism?, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation, The porniest porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: Mac walks in on Jack having some “self care” and realizes he’s not the only one feeling things for their partner.Aka- my buddy secretly has the hots for me reveal now with extra dirty porn!





	What You See Is What You Get

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatieComma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/gifts).

> KatieComma inspired me with her amazing piece “Back Out Slowly” to get off my ass and finish this bit of smut I’ve been hanging onto trying to perfect. It’s porn though, so don’t expect anything incredible. Katie, darling I hope you like it!
> 
> Also if there’s a tag you think I should add, let me know, I wasn’t sure what to put 😅 as always all mistakes are mine

Mac doesn’t make it a habit of breaking into his friend’s apartments. He could break into anyone’s house if he were motivated enough but he doesn’t really need to except for a night like tonight. 

It’s been a shitty week, failed plans and backfired personal issues that have come to a head and left him feeling more than a little rundown. Exhausted, frankly. And after trying and failing to sleep in his own bed, he does the only thing that’s ever worked, he drives to Jack’s house with the intention of watching Jack’s tv til he can fall asleep on his couch.

It’s pathetic, sure, but he’s too tired to argue with the logic of a plan he knows will work. He just needs some sleep. Even a few hours would be better than none. He knows he’ll find sleep eventually under the safety of Jack’s roof, on the comfort of his couch, with the peace of mind of Jack being close by if he needs him. That’s all he can think about right now.

He lets himself in, couldn’t find the key under the mat so he used a paperclip as a lock-pick and silently slips inside, toeing his shoes off and padding through the entry in his socks. He decides he’ll get a bottle of water from the fridge before he makes himself at home on the couch.

And that’s when he hears it. A shuffling. A low mumbled word. A squeaky bed spring.

He listens. Hears Jack’s low rumbling drawl again, brief. More squeaky bed springs.

Uh oh. Jack’s probably having a nightmare again. Mac sighs and heads toward Jack’s bedroom, intends to check and make sure he’s alright, wake him, and retreat to the couch.

He can still hear the shuffling sound from before and Jack’s low tone from beyond the cracked door. A gasp, shuffle, then a moan. Mac peeks between the slight opening in the door and freezes.

Jack isn’t having a nightmare. He’s...

Mac steps back, swallowing hard as his mouth dries up. He stands still, listening to the sounds he determined earlier to be distress which he knows now are anything but. And despite his better judgement, despite knowing what a bad (creepy) idea it is to spy on a moment like this, he looks again.

Jack is naked, reclining on his bed, nestled in his pillows with his back to the headboard, one hand gripping the comforter below him and the other stroking his flushed dick with a slow firm grip. His head is tipped back, adam’s apple bobbing as he breathes between pleasured grunts. He’s not working himself very fast but he’s got a steady rhythm, the soft slick sounds of his hand on himself echo across the room to where Mac watches.

He’s being a pervert, he knows that. He should leave. Right now. He shouldn’t be watching this very private moment, shouldn’t be ogling Jack as he jerks off in the low light of his bedroom. He shouldn’t be standing here getting hard, fingers twitching against his thigh with the need to touch himself like a horny kid while his partner has no idea he’s here. This is wrong.

But.

It’s Jack. The same man he’s fantasized over for ages. His only one desire. The only person Mac can ever say without a doubt he has lust for. He’s been more than a little gone on his partner for a while now and while he’s accepted his partner is as straight as an arrow, he still can’t help himself for longing after him. Wishing things were different, wishing he was enough to be worthwhile to Jack to be called more than brother. And if he’ll never have more than that, is it so wrong to have this one little memory to hang on to?

He watches and listens, rubs an open palm over himself to soothe the ache between legs.

Jack, still lost in his fist and his head, groans low and ruts up into his hand, muscled thighs flexing as he speeds up just a little. “Mm, yeah.” He growls low, rolling his head back a bit more, and Mac would give just about anything to place a kiss on that stubbled jaw, to hear that sound up close.

The hand gripping the comforter comes up to rub at trembling thighs, Jack making little aborted thrusts with his hips as he twitches up against his strokes. “Yeah that’s it...” he whispers and Mac lets out a silent stuttered breath, squeezing himself a little to keep himself steady.

Jack’s hand starts working at a furious pace and his sighs of need and desperation are getting a little out of pattern. He must be closing in on the finish, and Mac can’t decide if he wants to watch his cock for the explosion or his mouth to watch the shape of his pleasure as it hits.

Jack grits his teeth and looks down suddenly, watches his hand flying over himself, shifting urgently on the bed as he chases the need, panting away. “Oh fuck yeah... god Mac that’s it baby...”

Mac feels his dick twitch under his hand at the whispered breathless words and his eyes burn as he watches, afraid to blink and lose a second.

“Shit, Mac, take it baby. Take it, oh god yeah..." his breathless commentary breaks away into a long groan followed by him tossing his head back hard enough to knock the head board and growls out a low, “fuck yeah!” 

Jack’s hand doesn’t stop while his cock spurts two steady streams of white onto his heaving abs, moving slower over the twitching flushed length to milk the last of his orgasm out. He leans back into his pillows and sighs, face looking aggrieved, almost sad. “You’re a fuckin’ mess, Dalton.” Jack grumbles to himself, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, clearly going to clean up.

Mac realizes he needs to get the hell out of here or this will be the last memory he gets of Jack ever, if his partner realizes what a fucking pervert he is. He steps back, intending to turn away and the floorboard creaks sharply below his foot. Fuck.

He freezes as he hears a bullet being chambered in the other room and Jack’s deadly calm tone call out, “show yourself or I’ll shoot first and ask questions later.”

Mac’s face burns with shame as he pushes the door open and reveals himself, both hands up. 

“Mac? What the fuck...” Jack says quietly lowering the gun, nearly doubling over as he grabs both knees, clearly shaken. “Dude I coulda killed ya!”

“I’m sorry.” Mac whispers sadly and it’s pretty damn evident that he’s apologizing for a lot more than scaring his partner. Jack sets his gun down on the night stand and Mac sees the instant it dawns on Jack what he’s apologizing for.

Neither of them say anything for an agonizingly long thirty seconds and Jack sits heavily down on the bed, facing away from Mac as he uses his discarded shirt to wipe himself clean.

After a moment, Jack clears his throat and asks steadily, “Do you want me to resign?” 

Mac literally can’t make the leap in the logic of that suggestion and asks intelligently, “huh?”

Jack shakes his head, then puts it in his hands. “I get it okay? You don’t... I’m sorry you saw that and I’d never... you don’t have to pretend that you’re okay with this. I know it’s weird for me to feel this way about you and if you’d rather I just, y’know disappear, I can make that happen.”

Mac is in front of Jack, on his knees in a second, pulling Jack’s hands into his. “Dude I sneak into your house in the middle of the night, watch you jerk off fantasizing about me and you think I’m the one who gets to be mad? Jack, c’mon man. If I’m pissed about anything it’s that I didn’t realize any of this a lot sooner. Would’ve made things a lot easier for both of us.”

Jack stares at Mac like he’s lost his mind but the bright sun flare of hope in his eyes is irrefutable. “You- really?”

Mac lets one hand slip from Jack’s hand to his face and gently thumbs his lower lip. “Really.” He promises and leans in just a little, taking in a shallow breath as the reality of what’s he’s about to do sinks in. Jack apparently doesn’t have any reservations though because he leans in to meet Mac the rest of the way and the gentleness of their first kiss brings tears to Mac’s eyes. He’s never been kissed like this and he sure hopes it’ll only ever be Jack kissing him in the future.

When they break apart, they both laugh a little shyly, a little shaky, but they don’t pull away either. 

“Don’t think this means you’re off the hook for bein’ a peepin’ Tom .” Jack pretends to scold but his eyes are bright with emotion as Mac nods.

“I honestly feel pretty bad about it. Name your price and I’ll make it up to you.” Mac promises sincerely even as his gut clenches as he remembers getting hard watching Jack jerk off.

Jack smiles, a sly sharpness to it. “Well you can take me to dinner for a start.”

Mac laughs. “Consider it done.”

“And a Bruce Willis marathon?” Jack adds and Mac shrugs.

“But of course. Nothing but the best for you.”

Jack chuckles at that, the tone bright and vibrant but when he looks back his dark eyes look distinctively full of mischief and wonder.

“And one more thing?”

“Anything.” Mac vows because no matter what it is, he’d give it to Jack no questions asked.

“Seems to me, since you got a show tonight... maybe I could get one too?” 

Mac’s mouth goes completely dry again and he can feel the warmth rushing to his dick, refilling it with desperate anticipation. “I, yeah, we could- I can do that. Now?”

Jack’s answering curling smile is deliciously wicked, “no time like the present.”

Mac can only nod, the idea of ‘performing’ this for Jack such a ridiculous turn on, he can’t find the air to speak more than a word. “How?”

Jack pulls on Mac’s hands and guides him to sit beside him on the bed, offering him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Do whatever makes you comfortable, Mac. I don’t care how, I just want to watch. Just like you did.”

Mac’s face burns with pleasure and embarrassment at the reminder but another look at Jack’s unhidden desire steels his resolve. He stands and strips from his clothes because if he’s going to do this, he might as well make the playing field even. Jack doesn’t speak as he lays himself down naked on the bed, only goes to sit near his shoulders so that he has a better view and the idea of why he’d want a better view has his cock twitching eagerly against his stomach.

“You okay?” Jack asks gently and Mac lets out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Yeah I’m just... little nervous I guess.”

“If you don’t want to-“ Jack starts but Mac shakes his head, closing his eyes as he lets his hands rub along the plane of his stomach to soothe himself.

“I want to. I really really do. I just... I don’t want to do it wrong.”

Mac can hear Jack’s soft reassuring smile. “There’s no wrong between us Mac. Just do what feels natural.”

Mac nods while his eyes stay closed, and lets his hands drift lower, one rubbing teasingly at his balls and the other giving a gentle fingertip stroke across the top of the head. It makes his hardened flesh jump and Mac sighs. He trusts Jack and he wants him to have this. He wraps a hand around himself gives the pulsing flesh a firm squeeze.

Mac lets his hand set its own pace, immerses himself in the sensation of the warmth of his hand and the tingling live wire need urging him on. He doesn’t rush himself through it, isn’t in a hurry, focuses on the feeling of moving into his own grip. When he lets out a sigh he feels Jack sigh above him too, and he risks opening his eyes to see what Jack’s reaction is.

It’s better than he could’ve hoped, more than he ever dreamed it could be.

Jack’s dark eyes are watching his face intensely, a hand lazily jacking his semi-hard prick, just to feel, and it makes Mac’s gut jerk in response with want.

“You’re so beautiful, Mac.” Jack tells him gently and Mac can’t find words to say to that but a low moan sneaks out of him in response. “So pretty... does it feel good?”

Mac can’t bear the intensity of those eyes so he hides again but doesn’t bother stifling the next moan that rushes out of him. “Yeah... it’s so good. Want more Jack.”

“Tell me...” Jack urges and Mac’s skin lights up with excited chills when he feels Jack’s hand ghost lightly over his chest.

“I want... oh...” Mac can feel the urgency, the hot spark in his belly rocketing up his spine. He’s so stupidly turned on, he’s not going to last long. “God I want you...”

“Yeah?” Jack asks, voice graveled and warm near his ear. “What do you want?”

Mac whimpers at those taunting words and he rocks up faster into his hand, squeezing his cock tighter to a point of pain. In his mind’s eye he can see Jack looming over him like he’s dreamed so many times. Can feel himself being pressed into the bed by those big strong arms, imagines he can feel Jack’s lips on his neck.

“Want y-you in-inside... I want...” Mac gasps, feels his calves locking up and his toes curling, rushing toward what he needs, what he wants, what Jack asked to see. He wants him to see. Mac opens his eyes and Jack’s much closer to him than before, eyes tender and proud and reverent. 

“You’re almost there... give it to me Mac.”

Mac is helpless against those words and he’s never been more sure he’s going to pass out in his life. His lungs heave as he chases after the fire, bucks wild into his hand with gasping little moans, his free hand gripping into the comforter beside him.

“That’s it Mac, you’re so good for me...” Jack praises and that’s literally all Mac can take. 

His hand tugs furiously over his cock and arches up into it, growling as the blaze of incoming release rushes over a him. He manages to breath out in his relief “Jack its coming, I’m-“

And then Jack leans over him and swallows the length of him and Mac cums so hard his vision swims between black and white for a long few moments. When he returns to sanity Jack is watching him again and he licks his lips just to be an asshole.

“Nice.” 

Mac chuckles a little, winded and suddenly exhausted, and slaps at Jack’s thigh. “Smug isn’t a good look for you.”

Jack laughs and lays down beside him, pulling the now rucked up comforter out from under them and up over them, tucking himself tightly against Mac’s side. They don’t need to talk, they’re comfortable, satiated, and warm. 

Sleep is only a few blinks away when Jack asks gently. “Why’d you come over anyway?”

Mac yawns and leans into Jack’s shoulder. “Couldn’t sleep. Wanted to crash on your couch.”

Jack hums in understanding, before adding wistfully , “so much for that.”

Mac presses a kiss into the human pillow of Jack’s chest. “This was better.”

Jack wraps his arms around Mac a bit tighter, nosing lightly into his hair with a content sigh. “Yeah. It really was.”


End file.
